


begonia

by gyzysy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Flower Language, M/M, Prose Poem, they fell in love in spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzysy/pseuds/gyzysy
Summary: there are begonias blooming in taeyong's chest
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	begonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeronicmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeronicmuch/gifts).



it was spring when taeyong first laid eyes upon him. he had flowers for hair and clear skies for eyes, his smile so bright begonias promptly bloomed in his chest. yuta was his name, the wind told him. his laugh was the rippling of the creek back at his grandma's cottage where he spent his childhood summers. taeyong fell in love.

yuta was breathtaking. being in love with yuta was breathtaking. the begonias in taeyong's chest asked for attention, attention he would not give them. his eyes were filled with yuta, his ears were filled with spring. yuta touched him softly, daintily, laughter escaped their throats. flowers were woven into their hair. asters, orchids, peonies, purple hyacinths. 

the seasons had changed. it was summer. yuta was radiant as ever: his red dyed hair the sun, his skin the soft, long evenings. they danced around bonfires, hands intertwined, hearts alight. it was summer, and taeyong was wearing a crown of yellow roses.

the begonias withered in autumn. yuta was the comfort of a lit fireplace during a stormy day. he was the satisfaction of holding a mug with your favourite tea. yuta was autumn, taeyong fell in love with spring. 

winter was cold, lonely. the begonias were long gone. there was a gaping hole in his chest and he was desperately trying to fill it up with anything he could find. always stuffed but never healing. always frozen but never feeling.

spring rolled around. the only remains of yuta left were the scars on taeyong's chest.


End file.
